


Blind Date

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: College AULydia sets you up on a blind date with one of her friends.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Blind Date

«Do I have to?» You whined as Lydia threw clothing after clothing out of your closet, coming with a grunt of disgust from time to time. 

«Yes, because in these past two years I’ve known you, you haven’t dated even a single being.» 

«I’m m fine on my own, Lydia, honestly!» You threw yourself on the bed, arms and legs spread out. 

«Trust me, Y/n. It’s time you go out and see people, and this guy is just the type for you!» She replied cheerfully, finally coming out of your closet with a dress in hand. 

«At least tell me what kind of guy he is, instead of just saying he’s the guy for me…» You mumbled. In some weird way, Lydia somehow managed to hear what you said. 

«He’s geeky, never sits still unless he’s watching Star Wars and most of all he is caring. Just the guy for you! A living version of the internet.» She smiles sweetly as she turns around to go hunt for some shoes. 

«Honestly, Y/n, why do you never dress in any of these clothes? You have plenty of them! And in some way, all of these seems to be very expensive.» Lydia half-shouted from the closet. 

«My uncle is a fashion designer, makes me wear his clothes. And of course, uses my parent's money to buy the fabric for it.» You answered absentmindedly, your thoughts with what Lydia had told you about the guy. 

«How wonderful it must be to have parents with lots of money.» 

«mhm…» You weren’t paying attention to her again, your mind completely wandering. 

«Lydia?» 

«Yeah?» 

«What’s his name?» She came out of the closet again, this time with a pair of high heels in her hands. 

«His name? Haven’t I told you?» She frowned as you shook your head. «Oh well, his name is Stiles.»

~

An hour later, Lydia seemed satisfied enough with your looks to let you walk out of your room, just in time for the doorbell to ring. 

«What are you waiting for? Go get the door!» Lydia said behind you when you didn’t run for the door as she had wished you would. 

«Of course, mother.» You answered sarcastically as you turned to open the door. 

Outside stood a rather tall guy, lanky built, but still seemed to have some muscles on him. Dark hair styled up into a quiff and brown eyes which you were sure you could drown in just looking into them long enough. In front of him he held a huge bouquet of flowers and not just the stereotypical roses, but different kinds of all colours. 

«Hi, you must be Y/n.» He was a quick talker, you could tell, maybe even more so now as he seemed nervous. 

«And you Stiles.» You smiled back at him. 

«Ehm… Here! I got you flowers.» He reached out the bouquet for you, which you gladly took. «I didn’t know what kind of flowers you liked, nor colours so I just bought a bunch of different ones.» He scratched his neck, unsure of himself and his choice. 

«They look beautiful. All of them. Thank you very much.» You smelled the flowers the smell of them seemed to calm your nerves. 

«Hi, Stiles!» Lydia came up behind you, smiling from ear to ear. 

«Hi, Lyds.» Stiles greeted back, a kind smile on his lips. «Now take care of her tonight, or else..» She threatened, giving Stiles a warning glare. 

«Will do, ma'am» He mock saluted her. 

«Just go.» She pushed you forward lightly, taking the flowers out of your hands as they would only be a burden on your date. Stiles gestured for you to follow him over to his blue jeep which stood parked in your, offering you a hand, which you gladly took. 

«Have fun now! And please bring her back in one piece, Stiles!» Lydia shouted after you two as you got into the car, standing in the door waving goodbye. No doubt she was going to explore your wardrobe even more as soon you were out of sight.


End file.
